


Last Chance

by WhiteFireDaydreams



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteFireDaydreams/pseuds/WhiteFireDaydreams
Summary: The night before they said goodbye a lot of things happened. A short dance and even shorter kisses. But hopfully goodbye didn't mean forever.Night before Battle of the Five Armies Bofur is getting very close to telling their Burglar how he feels.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first finished fic, so hope you like it. I appologies I do need to practice.

Bofur knows there is no way of this ending well. The Dragon Sickness's hold on Thorin was too strong and he could practically smell the despair in Dale. Only bad things happen when greed and despair meet head on. Bofur had made a family of the conpany over the months and he knows he'll die with them if that's what is asked of him. Family is worth dieing for.

As he looked up from the piles of gold beneath his feet, he could make out Nori pocketing a few coins from a large heap in the distance. Sighing, Bofur moved a few feet higher up the mound he'd been trawling through. He looked up again when some gold drifted down towards him. The source of this tiney avalanche was none other than Bilbo. The hobbit looked exhausted as he picked halfheartedly at the highest section of the pile.

Bofur couldn't help but smile, the opportunity to talk hadn't arised since he got back from Laketown. “Bilbo!” He probably needed to work on his volume in the vast halls. The sound seemed to carry and not only made the hobbit jump but had Nori glancing over at them.

“Bofur, goodness.” Bilbo's hand held onto his chest, “You scared me.”

“Sorry, didn't mean to.” he climbed fairly fruitlessly a few steps towards Bilbo. Rather annoying when every step you take you seem to sink back down whatever incline you were attempting to tackle. “Haven't had much of a chance to talk to anyone since we've been looking for the Arkenstone and-”

“-and you really do enjoy talking.” Oh Mahal, had he annoyed him? One glance at Bilbo's slight smile reassured him. “I'll come to you Bofur.” 

However, even the hobbit's careful footing didn't save him from the steep incline. Bofur held his arms out and braced himself for the impact as Bilbo tumbled towards him. He held onto him as he landed with an 'oof' against Bofur's chest. He pulled away from Bilbo enough to look at him as the cascade of coins burried them ankle-deep.

“Are you alright lad?”

Bilbo nodded and attempted to shift his feet. “Sorry, I had meant to do that a little more gracefully.”

The low chuckle he recived made Bilbo feel more at ease. After a few minutes filled with hushed laughter both of them stod on top of the treasure hoard again.

Bilbo huffed out a laugh as he sat down. "That's it. My legs need a rest after that.”

"Aye, walking round on coins don't half tire you out." Bofur sat next to him, letting his left hand sift lazily through the treasure.  
"Yes it certainly does.”

A small silence fell and Bofur glanced over at Bilbo. He seemed to have drifted off somewhere. Not somewhere pleasant from the deep frown he wore. Best not let him linger there.

"Have yer had anything to eat?" Bilbo met his gaze and returned Bofur's smile.

"No, I haven't. “

"Well, lets go see what we can rustle up." He offered Bilbo a hand and they made their way towards where they'd made camp. He was sure Bombur would have some leftovers they could have. Quite frankly Bilbo looked like he needed 48 hours sleep even more than the food. At the present the food would have to do. He scrownshed around and found a fish pie in Bombur's things. Not the most apatiseing but eadible. He handed the large half to Bilbo. Bilbo took it and began eating without much questioning. Hobbits eat so much food for little creatures.

Bofur knew his heart was Bilbo's when a wave of relief had flooded his system after their escape from Goblin Town. Before that he still managed to convince himself he was simply taking care of a friend. A new member of the company. He had taken every opportunity to talk to Bilbo after that. Not that their quest really left much room for 'getting to know each other' type conversations. Another obstacle was that, from what Bofur had managed to learn from Bilbo, it sounded as though hobbits would frown upon two men being together. So, despite Bofur being terrible at hiding his emotions, he decided to keep his feeling to himself. 

“Besides” he had told himself “with everything that's going on Bilbo is too stressed without adding unrequited love to his list. I can keep it to myself. I can just be there for him as a friend.”

His resolve faultered whenever he thought there was a chance one of them wouldn't make it out alive. He'd nearly told him how he felt back in Laketown when the dragon weighed over his mind (that and quite a bit of booze). Thankfully, Bilbo had retired early that night and Bofur had just drunk himself into a stupor instead. Not the best choice but he was back with the Company now. Although that didn't seem to be easing Bilbo's mind as much as it was his.

"Bilbo, quite frankly you look... well not to put too fine a point on it, but you look like shit.”

Bilbo huffed a little. "You don't exactly look like a bunch of roses yourself." The moment Bilbo's eyes met his the hobbit softened. "Sorry, I, uh, I didn't mean to snap.”

"Not in a talking mood?”

"Definatly not.”

"Alright." he heaved himself up and held a hand out to Bilbo "May I have this dance?" Bilbo hesitated and Bofur grinned unabe to help himself he teased. "I thought hobbits liked to dance. “

"Generally," he pulled himself onto his feet "we have music when we dance.”

"With music, without; either way I find it always lifts my spirits." Bofur made an exagerated bow and rolling his eyes Bilbo returned it with an slightly less extravigant gesture. Then Bofur moved in closer and went to put his hand on Bilbo's waist. Bilbo stopped his hand and Bofur felt panic set in. Had he ruined it? Was that wrong?

He watched Bilbo place his hand on Bilbo's shoulder and rest his own on Bofur's waist. "You're wrong if you think I'm going to dance the female part.”

The widest grin appeared on Bofur's face as he took Bilbo's free hand in his. "I guess it must be ladies choice.”

Bilbo rolled his eyes again in response but couldn't hide the smile that seemed contagious. Slowly, he led them in a waltz, which he soon realized Bofur did not know. They stumbled awkwardly with Bofur's head down, eyes on their feet but Bilbo's laugh had him looking up and-

"Ouch! Bofur, really. Watch my toes.”

"Sorry! I'm so sorry." his eyes glued to the ground again.

"You don't know how to waltz, do you?”

"I, uh, well... I know something similar to this but, well, not the woman's part...”

"Alright." Bilbo stopped and Bofur stumbled leanly in close in an attempt to avoid Bilbo's feet. Bofur smiled sheepishly as he realised just how close they were now and reluctantly pulled back. "You can lead." Why did Bofur look disappointed? 

"No, no, I'm more than happy for you to lead. You can teach me!”

He cackled. "You want me to teach you the woman's part?” Bofur never seemed to stop amazing him. Bofur's enthusiastic nod made Bilbo laugh again. "Alright, alright. You'll have to follow my lead. So when I step forward, you step back." He began to move through the steps slowly.

It took a good quarter of an hour before Bofur's eyes weren't glued to his feet. Bofur started to hold Bilbo closer, not that their usual banter was possible. Every time Bofur tried Bilbo would wince in response to his heavy boots forgetting the steps. So they danced in relative silence interrupted by Bilbo's occasional "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." 

Bilbo began to relax, enjoying the weight of the Dwarfen palm on his shoulder. The proximity of Bofur let Bilbo feel his breathe on his cheeks. To lose himself in a moment like this felt like a beautiful luxury. He pulled Bofur a little closer, his hand moving to the small of Bofur's back (well as near as he could reach).

Then the moment changed. Not for Bofur; he relished the invitation to hold Bilbo that little bit closer but Bilbo could only focus on his sudden awareness of the weight of the Arkenstone. If Bofur pulled him in any closer he'd know. He'd be able to find it. Know that Bilbo had lied and hidden something so precious from them all.

Luckily, for Bilbo, Bofur's mind was too distracted convincing himself that this was it. This was his moment to tell him. Say to him how he felt. The moment was romantic enough, they were alone and Bilbo had been relaxing. If he could just figure out how to say something without going off on some tangent. He knew he did that when he got nervous and telling Bilbo was quite a big moment. Of course he'd be nervous. It only made sense really.

Before either of their brains could scramble for the right course of action a booming echo of Thorin's voice broke the silence. Clearly giving an order which they couldn't quite make out.

"That doesn't sound good." Bilbo said trying to sound as concerned as possible while relief washed over him. A perfect excuse to step away from Bofur; to run from the growing worry he'd discover the Arkenstone neatly tucked into his breast pocket.

"No, I can't say it does." Damn Thorin's timing.

Nori's head appeared around the doorway making them both jump even further apart. "Sorry to break up a moment but Thorin wants us in the Armory.”

The knowing smirk on Nori's face made Bofur want to clobber the slimy git. He knew what he was interrupting and was damned well enjoying it. 

"The armoury? Nori, what's happened?" Bilbo didn't seem aware of what that smile was communicating to Bofur.

"All of Laketown is in Dale. Think Thorin's worried they're coming for the gold.” 

"But-" Bilbo looked back from each dwarf who seemed, to his dismay, unfased. "-but we promised them a share of thetreasure.”

Nori simply shrugged and started for the Armory with Bofur and a concerned Bilbo following after him.

\---

Bofur watched as war seemed to draw closer. Although it was more like imminent death really. 13 dwarfs and a hobbit against a town full of angry fishermen who had been through hell and an entire elven army. The odds weren't good. Frankly, they were shit. He'd be proud to die with his kin, but Bilbo. Bilbo didn't deserve to be pulled into all of this madness.

He was still kicking himself that he hadn't taken that golden opportunity to tell Bilbo. He wouldn't love again, dwarfs rarely did. Dwarfen hearts are as stubborn as their owners. Not that he would probably get the opportunity to see if he could love another. 

He warmed his hands on the fire and and watched elven archers move in the shadows. After his watch he'd go and wake Bilbo. Tell him. He shook his head to himself. No, with everything going on if Bilbo was able to sleep he had earnt the rest.

Then he heard it, the quiet shuffle of large feet. Bilbo was tieing a rope. Bofur's heart flashed through an array of emotions but settled on the thought that Bilbo might not have to die.

"No one could blame a soul for wishing himself else where.”

"Bofur! I'll see you in the morning.”  
Don't lie to me. "Goodbye Bilbo.”

Their last conversation whirls round Bofur's head as he walks deeper into Erebor. Their last. Is he really letting him go without telling him? Like hell he is.

He ran back taking the steps 2 at a time.When he rounded the comer Bilbo was about to go over the edge. He looked terrified. Worry that Bofur had changed his mind and had told the others clear on his face.

"Bofur I-”

He closed the distance quickly, Bilbo's instinct to move away nearly had him stepping backwards over the edge. Bofur got hold of him before that could happen and pulled him into his arms and onto dwarfish stone.

"Bilbo," the sadness in Bofur's voice told Bilbo that Bofur truly believed he was about to abandon them. "I love you.“ Bofur pulled away to look at him, to let his fingers graze against his cheek. "My heart goes with you.“ 

Bilbo had never heard Dwarfish sound so soft before.

"Bofur I will be back in the morning.” It broke his heart to see such a jovial dwarf look so solem at the idea of him leaving.

Bofur shook his head, his fingers knotting in Bilbo's curls. The flush across Bilbo's face had Bofur grinning despite his sadness. The innocence of hobbits. "Stay safe, promise me you'll take care and stay safe.”

Bilbo looked away. He wanted to be here. To be with The Company but he knew he'd be safer hidden away in Dale. He couldn't meet Bofur's eyes and make that promise. His eyes only lifted when he felt Bofur's hand draw away. Bofur was walking away. No, he walked to where he had fastened the rope. Bofur pulled the knot tighter and Bilbo let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. Bofur turned back to him.

"My love, my jewel." he pressed a gentle kiss on Bilbo's forehead and then Bilbo was looking up at him with those eyes. Bofur swallowed any caution he had left. "Oh what the heck." With that he kissed him. It wasn't anything all that passionate but it spoke volumes to Bilbo. He was pretty sure he knew what Bofur had been saying in Kuzdul.

Bofur pulled his hand away from Bilbo's jaw as he pulled away from the kiss but Bilbo left his palms resting against Bofur's chest. "Sorry, but I had to be able to say I'd done that." Bofur looked rather pleased with himself, even more so when his last comment ernt him a soft chuckle.

"You couldn't have done that earlier, could you?” Bofur let himself pull the hobbit just a little closer, relishing the moment even if he did regret not doing this earlier. Clearly the reget showed enough for Bilbo to add. "I'm just teasing.” Bilbo lifted himself onto the tips of his toes and pressed aquick kiss against Bofur's lips. He pulled away this time. He has to go, try to make sure good Dwarfs don't die because of Thorin's greed.

Bofur held onto Bilbo as long as he could but made no attempt to stop him. Stood there and watched Bilbo begin to climb down.

"Stay safe.” Bilbo sees so much sorrow and heartbreak in Bofur's eyes.

"I will.” That was a promise he could do his best to keep as he slips away into the darkness.

Bofur headed back into the mountain feeling numb. The man he loves is safe but he will likely die before he had a chance to see him again. Bombur knew something is wrong but he refused to talk about it. Instead he tossed and turnd all night thinking about Bilbo and praying that the men of Laketown would take him in.

Bofur felt his stomach knot when he awoke. Curly hair filling his first waking moment. He sat up abruptly and saw Bilbo curl in upon himself even tighter at the sudden cold. He had joined Bofur in the early hours of the morning and was now blinking up at Bofur. He offered a groggy "Good Morning." and Bofur bristled with anger.

"Good morning-" he lowered his voice to a harsh wisper after some of the lads looked up."-you're not supposed to he here. Why in Mala's name are you here?”

"I said you'd see me in the morning." Bilbo sat up feeling rather worse for ware after an unwelcomed long night.

"Bilbo..." his heart sunk and his stomach twisted. They'd both die. All he could do was to take care of Bilbo best he could. His brain helpfully reminded him of all the times he hadn't been able to save Bilbo and he felt nausious. "You shouldn't have come back.”

He held Bofur's hand. "I belong here. I'm part of the Company, remember?”

Bofur nodded muteIy and pulled Bilbo into an embrace. "Stay close to me.”

"I will.”

Nori gave Bofur a knowing smile from behind Bilbo's back. He received an unimpressed look and Nori took it as an invitation to do a terrible mime of the two. "Oh Bilbo. Oh Bofur." he mouthed as he pretended to start making out with his hand. Bofur couldn't help smiling at the teasing.

Nori practically jumped out of his armor as a heavy dwarfen hand landed on his shoulder. Dwalin had never had better comedic timing. Bofur barked out a laugh as Dwalin told Nori to stop fooling around. This seemed to startle Bilbo almost as much as Dwalin's actions had startled Nori. 

He held on tight to Bilbo's hand as they walked up to face Thraundil and Bard. He held onto his hand until Bilbo pulled away to tell Thorin the Arkenstone was real. After the battle was won he held tight to Bilbo's hand every second he could until Bilbo started packing.

Bofur couldn't let him leave without a goodbye even if it ended up being infront of the remaining members of the Company. He pressed kisses along Bilbo's cheeks and whispered in Kuzdul into his ears. Telling him how much he loved him and would miss him. Not that Bilbo would know that was what he had said, but he felt wrong not to say it and knew that Bilbo needed to go home. He couldn't hold onto him. 

“You could come with me,” Bilbo's voice was quiet and the thought made Bofur stop mid-kiss to Bilbo's temple. “-if you want to.” he added qickly after Bofur's hesitaion.

“Of course I want to. Theres just...” he could feel the others behind him. He knew they could take care of themselves but, well, there has to be side affects to having an axe pulled out of you're skull, no matter how well healed. And he could hardly leave Bomber with that to deal with and the question of whether or not the children were going to move to Erebor now. Let alone tackle how to get 12 young Dwarfs to make that journey. 

“I understand.” Bofur snaped back to the present. Bilbo could see that Bofur's mind was uneasy at the idea of leaving. “I wish you the best, Bofur.” 

“Now don't you dare make it sound like I'm not going to visit. I, for one, can't wait to eat you out of house and home. Maybe cause havoke with your doiles again.” Bilbo smiled a little more brightly at that. “Just got to get things sorted here first, I promise once Bifur and the kids are sorted I'll come running to The Shire.” Their forheads leaned against each other.

There was a bit of mischiefe in Bilbo's smile. “You better not have children you havn't told me about. Theres only so much room in my seminal.”

“First, they're my neices and nefiews. Second, what in Mala's name is a seminal?” Bilbo laughed gently. What a sound.

“I'll tell you when you come home.” Bofur's mouth opened before he knew what he was going to say but he was stopped by Bilbo's stammered amendment “-to visit. I meant when you come to visit. Oh my. Well, um.” Bofur managed a grin before they heard Gandalf clear his throat. Saving Bilbo from whatever teasing joke Bofur could come up with. “Right, yes. Must get going.” He pressed one last quick kiss against Bofur's lips and waved to the others. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

As he watched Bilbo and Gandaf leaving he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He put an arm as much around Bombur as he could. Then felt Nori's hand heavy on his free shoulder. 

“You idiot. You know you're never going to find anyone that good, who's willingly going to kiss your ugly mug.” It eart Nori a hard thwack in the arm but he thought it was worth it. 

“Asshole.”

There was a pause. “Did ya even give him a courting gift?”

“Fuck.”

“You really are an idiot.”

“Well, he's not gone yet.” Bifur chimed in.

“Oh and what am I supposed to give him now? He's already a good 15 minutes away from us. I'll just pop into the treasury to grab a nice big tiarra.”

“You could give him Ma's ring.” Bofur looked at Bombur and his brother shrugged and looked back out at the figures progressively getting further away.

Bofur growled, running his hands over his face. “Damn it!” He began sprinting, as best he could calling out for them to stop. It took him a while to reach where they had managed to get to and Gandalf looked anythig but pleased.

“Master Bofur.” he said dissaprovingly as Bofur panted hunched over holding his hand up to stop whatever lecture Gandalf was about to give him.

“Promise.” He gulped in air. “Oh jeze. Okay, last thing. I swear.” he pulled free one of the rings that heald his hair into braids, the one at the back of his neck. Bofur pressed it into Bilbo's palm. 

“Bofur I can't take this. I hardly have the hair for it and-”

“No, nono. Its a gift, so you don't forget me.”

“I hardly think there is any danger of that.” Gandalf said a small trace of fondess hidden away in a knowing smile.

“...Thank you Bofur.”

“I'll see you soon.” 

Bilbo nodded and continued on, tucking his new ring into his pocket next to the other ring he had aquired on the journey. His mind already going over the food he could serve Bofur when he finally did come to visit. There would have to be lots of pudding. He felt like Bofur would enjoy that and Gods did they deserved it.


End file.
